Heaven On Earth
by little keeshie
Summary: What will happen to Bella when she loses Edward to the preppy cheerleader?Edward was her life.Will she move on or take her life?Will true love conquer all?read and find out. D
1. Dream Come True

**A/N: okay,so this is my first fanfic.i hope you like it. if you have suggestions/ideas let me know.**

Chapter One - Dream Come True

I was walking in the forest, by myself, or so I thought. I looked behind me only to see Edward walking behind me. The moment I looked into his beautiful green eyes, it was only us. We were laying in the meadow, my head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair over and over again. I closed my eyes.

"My Bella, my angel, my love" he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. He was gone in a blink of an eye. I heard a faint siren in the background and a single tear caressed my cheek.

* * *

I reluctantly opened my eyes to find the source of the 'sirens'. My alarm clock buzzing, interrupting, yet again, another perfect dream. I got out of bed and headed for the shower. When I was done and ready for school I grabbed my bag from the floor and rushed downstairs, grabbed a granola bar and I was out the door. I approached my truck and opened the door, but before I could get in I felt an icy cold hand take my wrist and spin me around. He pulls me in closer to him wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Good morning, love." I buried my head into his chest and he inhaled my intoxicating scent and kissed my forehead. He is, and always will be, my personal heaven on Earth, whether he knows it or not.

"Morning, Edward." I greeted him. I looked up at his beautiful face and practically melted as he flashed me the crooked smile that I love. He took my hand in his, our fingers intertwined, leading me to his Volvo.

There was silence almost the whole drive to school. Not awkward silence, it was more like peaceful silence. One of the many things I love about Edward, never any tension to fill the silence. Just being with each other was good enough for both of us.

* * *

My morning classes went by fast. I soon found myself walking to the cafeteria with my best friend, and Edward's sister, Alice. We were just chatting about how our day so far, like we do everyday.

"So how was your morning, anything interesting happen?" Alice questioned as we went through the line to get our food.

"Eh. not much, same old stuff. today in English, Lauren gave me such a dirty look, I would really like to know why she hates me so much, what the hell did I ever do to her? she irritates me so much. ughhh." I talked with Alice and we got to our table and there he was, waiting for me to take my seat next to him. His beautiful, green eyes shining with innocence.

_Hah, Why does he look so guilty? What did he do this time? _I thought. I cuddled close to him as he rested his arm around me and pulled me closer, if that was even possible. He kissed me softly and played with my hair, as he always does.

**A/N: so how was it? what are you waiting for?..go review, please and thank you.**


	2. Confession

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked suspiciously. He looked at me like he had no idea what I was talking about, or I was just plain crazy.

"What?" he replied, playing dumb.

"Oh please, don't do this, why do you look so damn innocent?" I said starting to get annoyed and slightly angry that he wouldn't tell me. I looked around the table and everyone else was pretending like they weren't listening, but I knew better.

"So who's going to tell me?" I asked as I looked each of them in the eyes, stopping when I got back to Edward, just staring him in the eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you, just please stop staring at me like that," he pleaded.

_Hah, works every time. He hates keeping secrets from me and he can't lie worth shit. _

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath and he looked down at the floor. "I don't know how to tell you this, Bella, so I'm just going to say it.." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, probably trying to think of how to say what he wanted without hurting me, if at all possible. "Lauren ran into me in the hallway yesterday and pulled me into the janitors closet and well, before I could say anything or try to escape...she kissed me." By now he had opened his eyes and was looking at me, with deep regret, to see my reaction as I took in all of this.

_This is not happening, he wouldn't. no, never. He loves me too much to ever hurt me like that. This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening.. _I just kept thinking to myself those four words, trying to make myself believe it.

I looked at him blankly, waiting for him to continue. "And I couldn't resist...I k-kissed her back, but --" In that second I understood and I became so furious with him, I couldn't control myself.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! How could you do this to me!? You dirty, little, two-faced, bitch! I hope your happy, you just lost all the trust I have ever given you! You were my life, I might as well just go kill myself since I have nothing to live for anymore! I hate you I never want to see you again. Stupid Fucker!" I got up and stormed outside, I hated that I just hurt Edward more than I ever imagined possible. I hate that I could see it in his eyes, all the hurt I caused him in that moment, but at the moment I really didn't give a shit about him or anything else. I was just walking around, I didn't even know where I was going, but as long as I was as far away as possible from Edward, it really didn't matter where I was.

I just gave up all hope and collapsed, falling to my knees and I buried my face into my hands and sobbed like I've never cried before. _I hate him. I hate myself for loving him. I hate myself for trusting him. Fuck my life. _I heard footsteps approaching me, but I could care less. I didn't want to see anyone right now, I wanted to be left alone in my misery. But of course, the last person I wanted to talk to right now, was standing in front of me.

"Go Away! I hate you." I yelled. I didn't even look up to see if he left, I knew he wouldn't leave. He won't leave until I talked to him, but I won't give in so easily, not this time.


	3. Our Separate Ways

**A/N: okay, it took me a couple days to write this and edit it the way i i hope you like is my 1st chapter that's written from Edward's point of here it is..and don't forget to review,plz & thnx. oh, and i've been trying to find songs to add more emotion to the story, so if you find any good ones, let me know.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Our Separate Ways - **Edward's POV***

I knelt down beside Bella and rubbed her back with my hand, that always calmed her down. Soon, her tears stopped and she even looked at me a couple times. I could clearly see the hurt and maybe even hatred in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and I truly felt the regret hit me. It was like I was just punched in the gut.

"Bella, I understand that you don't want absolutely nothing to do with me, but can we please talk about this?" I questioned calmly while still rubbing her back. I put my hand under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at me. I looked deep in her eyes.

_Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to read your thoughts right now, even though you're probably just calling me every bad name you think of. _

She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, trying so hard to keep her voice even as she spoke, "Edward, I'm sorry about how I acted in the cafeteria, I probably could've handled the situation more maturely. I just got so angry and I just couldn't control myself. I didn't think about what I was saying, it just came out. I truly am sorry." She looked at me, her eyes filled with remorse. I couldn't be mad at her, she made it so impossible.

"You have every right to hate me. I know what I did was wrong, but I don't want to lose you. I can't handle that."

"I'm sorry, Edward, but as much as it hurts us both, I think it would be best if...we went our.." she cleared her throat and looked down at her feet "our separate ways." There it was, the word I hoped I wouldn't hear, but knew would be said. I flashed her a convincing smile, tried to at least, I'm not sure if she believed it or not. I can't be mad at Bella, after all it was my fault, in a way. I had to accept what I had done, and suffer the consequences of my actions.

I stroked her cheek with my finger, wiping the newly shed trail of tears. "If I could go back and change what I did, I would in a heartbeat. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you. Never." And with that, I kissed her forehead. I inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet scent for the last time. I wanted to always remember her, no matter what happens between us. Her chocolate brown eyes, her intoxicating scent, and all the nights I sneaked in her room at night to sleep with her.

I got up from under the tree me and Bella were sitting under. As I got to my feet and started walking back to the cafeteria, I wanted, I hoped she would call my name and change her mind. As much as I would love that, I knew it wasn't going to happen any time soon.

I heard Bella whisper to herself, "I'll love you forever, Edward." I stopped for a split second, hoping that she was actually talking to me, but in the back of my mind I knew she wasn't. I wanted to cry right then and there, but I had to be strong, for Bella. I knew what I was leaving behind, what I was losing. But I wanted her to be happy, even if I wasn't apart of that happiness.

I knew things would change between me and Bella. For better or for worse? I couldn't answer that question, that was for Bella to decide. All I wanted was to be at least a friend to her, if nothing else. I would be happy to be in any part of Bella's life, but only if she allowed me to be.

* * *

**well that was probably not what you were expecting,or maybe it was...well review it give me more motivation to finish the next chapter that much /ideas?songs to add more emotion?i hope your liking the story, thus far.**


	4. Ignorance Is Bliss

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been hella busy with exams, my grandma's burial and being forced to spend time with my family.*rolls eyes* and a little bit of procrastinating. sorry. Now that I'm out of school for the summer, I've got more time to write. =) so here's chapter sorry for making you wait so long.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Ignorance is Bliss

Two weeks Later - Bella's POV

I've grown tired of watching Lauren all over Edward. It's really quite annoying. I still haven't gotten over him yet, and I don't think I'm going to anytime soon. I broke up with him, because I thought it was better for both of us. Now I'm not so sure about that. I honestly feel that I have no more reason for life anymore. I can't stand Lauren, she's a boyfriend-stealing whore, and the whole school knows it. She stole from me the most important person in my life. He was my reason for getting up in the morning to come to this hell(otherwise known as high school), my reason for breathing, my reason for existence. Sometimes I wonder why I don't just kill myself now and put me out of this misery.

So anyways, I've basically stopped talking to the Cullen's, except for Alice and Emmett. Rose and Jasper on the other hand, won't even look at me for a second, it's like I was never apart of their lives. I would've thought that by now Edward would've at least talked to me. I know he still likes me, it's quite obvious. I see the way he looks at me in biology - the only class I have with him and he's my lab partner. I find it very difficult to sleep at night without him. I have nightmares almost every night and I haven't had a descent nights sleep since then, it's horrible.

I'm back to sitting with Jessica, Mike and Tyler(Angela and Ben sat with me at the Cullen's table, so they moved back with me too). It seems that Jess is glad to have me back, rather than me being with Edward 24/7. She has definitely missed me. Mike was more reluctant to accept me back(unlike my first day at Forks High). I believe it's because he thinks I won't stay long, so he's not going to get too attached, not yet anyway. I can't be sure though, you never know with Mike Newton.

So Lauren took my spot at the Cullen's table. I'm glad to see that Alice and Emmett hate her just as much as I do, but it's horrible to see Rose and Jasper accept her more than they've ever accepted me. I think Rosalie was the first to accept her, I believe it's because she's just as shallow as her, if not more, if that's even possible. I guess you could say I loathe Lauren. I missed Alice and Emmett, but more than anything I missed Edward. As for Jasper, I only wish we could've been closer, but I understood how my blood tempted him and that it was harder for him than any of the other Cullen's because of his previous lifestyle. But I guess Lauren's blood isn't half as tempting to them as mine, so maybe this is for the best. Maybe not.

Edward was my safe harbor. Now that I don't have that anymore, I've decided to become more…independent, well I'm going to try at least. I don't know how well that will work out, but I suppose I'll find out soon enough. After all, it can't possibly be any worse than it already is. Or can it? The bell rang for next hour and I went to my locker to grab my books and stuff and went to class. The class I dreaded everyday, because it was the only class I had with him and of course he's my lab partner. For an hour everyday, I have to look at him and be reminded of how he hurt me.

I got to class before Edward and took my seat on the left side of the table. I zoned out staring at the wall, waiting for class to start. I was totally out of it, thinking about him and Lauren and how I reacted when he told me. The teacher had to repeat his question three times before I snapped out of it, just to go back to trying very hard to ignore Edward and not acknowledge his presence. I only snapped out of it because Edward touched me. He hasn't touched me since we broke up. I looked at him, starstruck,

Edward's POV 

After lunch, I walked Lauren to her math class, as I always do. I gave her a hug and kissed hr forehead, then headed for Biology. I walked in the room and Bella was already at our table. She didn't look so good, I couldn't help but to worry about her. I went and sat in the seat next to Bella, seeing as she was my lab partner I had no choice, not that I wasn't okay with it. I tried to not look at her, but my curiosity got the best of me and I spared a glance at her. She was staring at the wall, she was definitely out of it. I looked back at the table, I didn't want to do something stupid and make her mad at me. Thankfully, Mr. Molina walked in and started today's lecture.

He asked the same question three times, each time directing it to Bella, but she didn't answer. She just kept staring into space, I touched her arm and she blinked a couple times and looked at me. I didn't know what to say, so I just pointed to the teacher who was waiting for a response.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what's the question?" she asked with a hint of embarrassment in her voice as she blushed that lovely shade of red that I missed so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I met Lauren after her last class, Gym. It just so happens, that she has that class with Bella. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me and we walked out to my car. I opened the door for her and closed it after she got in, before I got in the driver's side. I started the car and drove Lauren home. At first, it was silence, but I couldn't handle it, I was going to go insane.

"So how was your day?" I questioned, breaking the silence that was practically eating me alive.

"It was okay, except for gym, Bella is so clumsy, she was serving the ball and instead of hitting it over the net, she 'accidentally' hit's the person in front of her, who just so happened to be me. I think she did it on purpose because she's jealous." I let out a quiet laugh and she glared at me. "So, you think it's funny I got hit in the back of the head with a volleyball, do you?"

"I'm sorry, love, I'm not laughing at you. I know how Bella is and that sounds like something she would do, but not on purpose. She isn't like that, she's just uncoordinated." I assured her, but it still looked like she was slightly mad at me. One, for laughing at the wrong time and now because I was talking about Bella. I could tell she doesn't like that. "Alright, no more talk about Bella." I promised. That would be a hard promise to keep, she was on my mind most of the time. Good thing I was the one who could read her mind, if she could read my mind she would be furious.

**

* * *

****A/N: so I'm trying to make my chapter's longer. I hope this was to your liking, if not, sorry. If you have any suggestions as to what could happen between Edward and Lauren or anything else, let me know. And I'm sorry I made you wait so long. I'm one of the biggest procrastinators you'll meet, but I'm gunna try to update more often. enough of my babbling, please review.. the more I get the more I'll be motivated to update sooner.**


End file.
